It is well known to provide vacuum cleaners with dust bags or dust containers consisting of an air pervious portion connected to an attachment plate, made of cardboard or similar material, having an inlet opening for dust-laden air, the peripheral parts of said plate forming a supporting surface for the dust container when the dust container is inserted inside the vacuum cleaner.
It should be evident that the attachment plate increases the cost of the dust container due to increased material and working costs. Moreover, weight per unit is increased, resulting in increased transport charges.
This invention relates to a combination of a vacuum cleaner and a dust container wherein the latter comprises an air pervious portion with an opening for introducing of a suction conduit through which dust-laden air flows into the dust container.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate the above drawbacks of prior art constructions and to obtain a simple dust container, which is inexpensive to manufacture, small in weight, and is easy to use. For this purpose the invention is characterized in that a plate is introduced in the dust container into sealing contact with a sealing member arranged on the suction conduit, with the filtering portion of the dust container in its place between the plate and the sealing member.